


The Glowing of Such Fire

by Neila_Nuruodo



Series: Burn the Page for Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Masturbation, Possession, The possession is not, the sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: Thancred and Lahabrea grow more comfortable within the same skin - intimacy is inescapable at this proximity, after all.  As they seek mutual relief, Thancred decides he wants to try something new.
Relationships: Lahabrea/Thancred Waters
Series: Burn the Page for Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630303
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	The Glowing of Such Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaospearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaospearl/gifts).



_Is this good?_

Thancred gasped as fingers found the base of his erection and began sliding upward, curving around by degrees. He blinked into darkness, unable to see anything; the blinder Lahabrea had created was working perfectly - better than any blindfold.

 _Yes,_ he gasped, and felt Lahabrea's pleasure, like warmth swirling around him. _Yeah, that's… good._

Even though he'd requested to have his sight obscured, he strained into the darkness, trying instinctively to see. The hand now wrapped around his cock continued up in a smooth glide, thumb massaging the tip, making him groan. He felt Lahabrea wind closer about his soul and relaxed into him.

With his sight obscured and no control over or sensation from his hand, it felt for all the world like someone else was bringing him to completion. He swallowed hard as Lahabrea set a rhythm of slow but firm strokes; he could not help but move his hips counter to the motion, increasing the friction. Spectral lips chased a line down his throat, making his rhythm hitch for a moment.

Lahabrea whispered and crooned to him, often without words - impressions, emotions, concepts gently pressed one by one to the borders of his soul. In his current sense-deprived state, he drank them in, experiencing each thing in turn, envisioning or feeling it. He could feel Lahabrea watching, analyzing and filing away his response to each thing - and changing his offerings based on his reactions. He quickly found himself panting as Lahabrea discerned more of what drove him wild - the sensation of sweat-damp skin sliding on his own, dangling hair trailing over his chest, warm breath in his ear, lips on his jaw.

Thancred realized he was getting better at understanding what he could feel from Lahabrea; he sensed concern in the way the Ascian wrapped around him, always touching, always checking. He tried to reach back in his rudimentary way - focusing as he did on how _amazing_ it felt to be isolated like this, pure pleasure with nothing to distract from it. Lahabrea seemed to understand, the tautness of his touches calming, turning more toward caresses rather than inspection.

 _Imagine…_ the Ascian murmured to his soul, and ghostly fingertips smoothed a line down his chest, _that could be anything you want wrapped around you. Anyone..._

Thancred couldn’t help a gasp as his mind seized upon the idea of a mouth sucking him in, rather than the hand he could feel. In the pitch blackness, the sensation was similar enough that he could fool himself - and this was aided by Lahabrea as he changed _something_ he was doing to make it feel more like lips.

 _Damnation, that is…_ Thancred groaned, hips flexing faster; he tried to keep the motion controlled, but Lahabrea’s soul slid against his own here, there, touching without warning, sending him higher, and control began to slip his grasp. Lahabrea chuckled in response to his failing attempts, redoubling the stimulation and leaving him gasping.

 _Now imagine if only I were here, with you, wearing flesh of my own._ Lahabrea wove the sensation of skin sliding against skin over him - a memory, it seemed, but so strong and clear it was like experiencing it in the present. Thancred trembled as hands seemed to sweep down his chest, his abdomen, his hips, to part his thighs. They couldn't possibly be his own, not from that angle, yet in the darkness they felt _so real_ … He groaned, inarticulate, release hovering tantalizingly near.

Lahabrea chuckled darkly at his state. _Imagine how it would feel when my mouth closes over you..._

 _Lahabrea - ahh…_ The picture Thancred's mind conjured from his words - he did not know what the Ascian's face looked like, but well could he envision the mask, the glimpse of full, sensual lips beneath it that was burned into his memory from the moments before his body was overtaken - those same lips parted for his aching, needy flesh, the cheeks flushed and full beneath the mask, and _gods_ how he wanted to seize him by the back of the head and fuck that hot mouth -

The illusory hands on his thighs dug nails in, and his hips popped up, his self-control splintering as he was undone by the mere thought. He sang out a soul-deep note of ecstasy as he fell into Lahabrea, as they merged in a new, deeper way, in shared fervor. For uncounted seconds he could do nothing more than cling to Lahabrea's soul, as the Ascian held also to him.

Lahabrea recovered first, slowly taking full control back, gently engulfing him. _Did you like that, then? The thought of my lips wrapped around your cock?_

Thancred yet panted as though he actually needed air; even freshly spent the Ascian's words sent a jolt of _want_ through him. There was no way he could have missed Thancred's reaction; better, he decided, to own it than to make flimsy excuses. He seized tight to Lahabrea's soul, pressing as though he might be able to force the other down.

 _You shouldn't give me ideas,_ he bit out, putting an edge of menace to the words. _You talk too much as it is._ To his surprise, Lahabrea made no move against his soul, unable or unwilling to contest his hold. Confidence mounting, he smirked. _Or might you like that?_

Entwined closely like this, he could feel Lahabrea's soul shudder against his own. No, he realized, there truly was no way the Ascian could have missed Thancred's earlier reaction. But it seemed that went both ways.

 _I cannot deny that the idea… intrigues me._ Almost hesitantly, Lahabrea reached back, cleaving to him, deepening the embrace. _Alas, sharing a body makes it rather impractical, I fear._

Thancred relented, releasing his hold over Lahabrea before the Ascian felt the need to exert force against him. _A shame._ He settled back, content for now to rest cradled within him. They sighed together as weariness stole through body and souls, and, slowly, sleep rose to claim them.


End file.
